Among individuals who work in situations where visibility is critical such as traffic control officers, highway construction crews, railroad and airport personnel, and emergency personnel, it is a common practice to use visibility enhancement devices such as illuminated vests, belts and armbands. Additionally, visibility enhancement devices are often worn by joggers and bikers. These vests, belts and armbands are typically made of fluorescent colors such as orange, yellow, pink or lime green and can include reflective strips and/or luminescent technology devices.
The reflective strips and luminescent technology devices are generally sewn into the safety vests, belts and armbands. However, problems arise when the luminescent devices need to be serviced. When these devices are affixed by sewing or similar means, it is often very difficult to remove them for routine maintenance. Thus, the vests, belts and armbands must be replaced or repaired at only significant cost. Furthermore, conventional luminescent devices are expensive and easily damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for a removable, reusable safety light that can be easily replaced and serviced without having to replace the entire vest, belt or armband.
It is also a common practice to use hand-held illuminated safety lights for directing traffic in and around hazards. Such hand-held safety lights typically comprise a conventional flashlight with a fluorescent-colored cone attached to the lighted end of the flashlight. The fluorescent cone is illuminated by an incandescent bulb mounted in the flashlight to form a hand-held signaling device.
One problem with the hand-held signaling devices of the prior art is that they are not protected from damage caused by environmental hazards and shock. Another problem with prior art signaling devices is that they are bulky and rigid, which makes them difficult to store in a pocket between uses.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved hand-held safety light, and for a protective jacket to protect the safety light from damage.